


Finding Similarities

by nickimonkey



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Established Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley is Christopher Diaz's Parent, Future Fic, Glee References, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickimonkey/pseuds/nickimonkey
Summary: Chrisopher starts watching Glee and now has a few questions for his papa
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 192
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Finding Similarities

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my first thoughts after hearing about Buck and how the show was also created by Ryan and Brad

Eddie didn’t know what he was going to walk into when he got home considering it was one in the afternoon and his husband had the day off.

What was unexpected was seeing their teenage son sitting in front of the tv instead of being at school like he was supposed to be.

Chris heard his father come in but did not move his face from looking at the screen. “Hey dad. I don’t understand how people your age could watch this stuff.”

Eddie stepped further into the room and that’s when he noticed what Chris was watching. Glee. The pinnacle of TV in the early 2010s for teenagers and 20 something year olds. Not necessarily something he would recommend to kids Christopher’s age to watch, “How did you come across this?”

Christopher shrugged his shoulders. "I finished watching Dear Evan Hansen again and I wanted to watch more musicals so I found this.”

Eddie sighed, knowing that they were probably going to be listening to the Glee soundtrack for months after this. “Why are you even home right now? You're supposed to be in school.”

“Papa picked me up at lunch like he always does when he doesn't have to work. Usually he takes me back after we eat. But today he said I didn't have to if I didn't want to.” Christopher said with a slight smirk on his face.

Eddie rolled his eyes and sighed in exacerbation. Although he could never stay mad at Buck for long. It wasn't much of a secret his husband was the more lenient parent, which kind of makes sense after everything the two of them have been through. “Speaking of your father, where is he?”

Christopher tilted his head towards the stairs. “Upstairs. Taking a shower I think.”

Eddie laughed. Buck and his exercise. The blonde always had to be in top notch shape. “Evan James Diaz. If you don’t get down here in two minutes you are sleeping on the couch for the next week.”

Water could be heard turning off followed by Buck’s voice. “That's not fair. I haven't done anything wrong.”

Christopher playfully rolled his eyes as he listened to the exchange. “Most of my friends' parents can't stand the sight of each other and here you two are acting like you're still my age.”

Eddie crossed his arms. “You did not mind that one bit when you were nine.” He reminded his son.

Chris laughed. “Yeah back when it was new and exciting. That was like seven years ago, it's getting kind of old. Can you tone it down a little bit? At least in front of my friends.”

“You should be happy both of your parents are in love with each other. Not everybody is able to have that nowadays.” Buck told the teenager as he walked down the stairs to meet his family. Once at the bottom he kissed Eddie on the lips. “Hey baby. How was work?”

“Surprisingly uneventful.” Eddie smiled hoping Evan was not thinking about his past.

“I’m going to start dinner and then you can tell me all about it.” He smiled. “Are you okay with having dinner at like 4:30?”

“If you are Ev. I know he’s lunch is 11:20 so this should be fine.” Eddie smiled. “You should probably eat a snack or something later Chris.” 

The boy nodded his head, completely intrigued by what was on the screen in front of him.

“You leave him alone for two minutes and he starts watching Glee of all things.” Eddie put a hand on his hip. 

“It's not my fault.” Buck put his hands up in surrender. “And isn't it a musical theater 101. Even if it's not what would be said or done today.”

“Papa, there's a guy on here called Puck and every time I hear it I think of you.” Chris told him.

Eddie was trying to contain his laughter and when he couldn't, he covered his mouth.

“Shut up.” Buck glared at his husband. "I know there is bud.”

"Is that where you got the idea for the name Buck?” The boy asked innocently. “Like the reasoning and stuff.”

Buck sat down next to him. “No. He does it because he thinks his is manly enough. I think. I can't remember. I changed mine but I didn't wanna think about the past and my biological parents.”

“Oh.” He whispered at the response. “Then how come dad can call you Evan then.”

Buck laughed. It was a fair question. "I like the way it comes out of his mouth."

“He has other people he allows to call him Evan. Like aunt Maddie, grandma and grandpa.” Eddie clarified.

“Did you do anything crazy like he did?” Chris asked, referencing when the character crashed his car.

“Your dad thinks I’m pretty reckless.” Buck pointed out. “I did steal a fire truck once."

“That's so cool.” The boy exclaimed.

Eddie raised his eyebrow, daring to see if Buck would actually tell Chris why he stole the truck.

“Did you get your best friend's girlfriend pregnant?” Chris leaned into him.

“I did not but I did act a lot like him” Buck sighed. “I’m really glad you guys did not meet that version of me but I’m not sure we would be here right now if you did."

“Hey you two. How about I order some Olive Garden so papa doesn't have to cook.” Eddie suggested. He could watch them all day.

Christopher nodded into Buck’s chest. He was perfectly content with cuddling until the food got there.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think or any prompts you have
> 
> Be sure to subscribe to me to be notified when I post
> 
> Also thinking about writing for TK and Carlos. if that is something you would like please let me know 
> 
> tumblr- nickimonkey


End file.
